Disney Vs NonDisney Villains  Part II
by 73windman
Summary: Six monthes after the end of the first tournament, new faces appear to fight for world domination. Based on the Youtube series of the same name.
1. Here We Go Again

Author's Note

I know I'm not even close to finishing the Part One fanfic yet, but I was eager to cover these stories and such, so, here we are. Thanks to thecultofkefka, for writing this chapter's fight scene. The conversation and filler bit were written by me.

SIBERIAN MOUNTAINS - THE SNOW QUEEN'S CASTLE - 3:28 PM

The Snow Queen stood up from her throne. He heard thundering footsteps climbing up his staircase.  
>"Halt! Who goes there?" the Snow Queen yelled. The visitor revealed himself as King One Eye.<br>"Ah, King One Eye..."  
>"Salutations, your highness."<br>"T'is good to see your injuries have recovered."  
>"Yes, funny you mention this..."<br>King One Eye strolled over to the Snow Queen's magic mirror.  
>"Shan-Yu lives." King One Eye informed the cold heated monarch. The Snow Queen walked over to the mirror.<br>"Nonsense...Shan-Yu is dead. I buried him in an ice cold grave..." The Snow Queen argued as she waved her hands over her mirror.  
>"Behold..." the mirror rippled, as the Snow Queen expected it to display Shan-Yu's dead body. She instead saw Shan-Yu standing high atop a temple in China, and receiving an uproar of applause.<br>"What? Impossible!" The Snow Queen exclaimed. King One Eye chuckled, he liked being right.  
>"Well then..." the Snow Queen began. "I suggest you go finish the job."<br>King One Eye smiled.  
>"You're right...I can finally get my revenge..."<br>The Snow Queen smirked. Shan-Yu wouldn't stand a chance.

CHINA - THE GREAT WALL - 11:34 PM

In the late night One Eye's army finally reached the Great Wall of China. One Eye himself inspected the defenses on the wall being less then what he had expected. A single guard on every wall patrolling back and forth. This was certainly looking easy.  
>"Forward, men! Tonight China will be ours!" One Eye shouted as his army marched forward, cheering. He smirked as his army reached the wall at the very base.<br>"Grab the hooks and throw them!" He shouted.  
>Above on the wall the lone patrol was making his way to the guard house on one of the towers on the wall as suddenly twenty hooks swung up on the wall. Without a single thought through his head he sprinted forward for the tower to light the signal fire. "They're here! One Eye is here!" He shouted as he ran.<br>One Eye had heard the shouts from down below with as a vile smile crawled across his face. He knew the guard was caught off guard but he had to be silenced before the signal fire could be lit.  
>"Men, take your bows! Aim and fire without relent." He said as he grinned. Suddenly that grin would be turned into a fearful look as from the mountain suddenly arrows rained down upon them.<br>"What?" One Eye shouted out as his army was showered in arrows. The Chinese army wasn't surprised at all...instead; they had laid in wait for One Eye to attack and proved his surprise attack useless. Instead they were now the one who were surprised and attacked in the back. "How can this happen?" One Eye shouted as he overlooked how the arrows halted his entire army.  
>"A little bird told me you would come." A low voice suddenly said as One Eye turned around slowly in fear. From behind him suddenly a large figure came as he pulled off his hood and revealed himself to be no one else then Shan-Yu.<br>"You..." One Eye said shaking with fear.  
>"Yes, me..." Shan-Yu said as he smirked and drew his sword and stepped toward One Eye. One Eye wanted to step back when he realized he was on the end of the cliff he stood on.<br>"You shouldn't have come here, fool." Shan Yu stated as he smiled vile at him.  
>"I might fall... but I shall be avenged! THE QUEEN WILL AVENGE ME!" One Eye screamed in both anger and fear at the Hun leader who stood as an intimidating shadow above him.<br>"Not this time..."  
>Shan Yu smirked as he plunged his sword toward One Eye who managed to evade it by stepping back once more. Yelling in fear One Eye plunged off of the wall, while Shan Yu stood on the hill smirking and drew his sword back as Hayabusa flew through the sky and landed on his shoulder. "Go... and tell her that they attacked. The war has started again." He said to his falcon. Hayabusa took flight and after his words. It soared off into the mountains toward the darkest peak. Toward the Forbidden Mountains where someone had bide her time to set her plan in motion.<p>

USA - NEW YORK CITY - 7:32 PM

A well-dressed man in a dark purple suit arrived in the restaurant with a young teenaged girl, who was wearing a bright pink dress that matched her bright hair. The man was relatively cheerful, but the girl had a melancholy expression on her face.  
>"I'm meeting someone..." the man's deep voice explained. "...reservation for 'Charme', table of three?"<br>The host nodded.  
>"Right this way..." the host lead the duo to a woman in a dark, aqua dress.<br>"Thank you, my good man." the visitor chimeras he and the girl took their seats.  
>The man smiled at the woman, who looked up at her friend.<br>"So, is there any reason you wanted to see me, Doctor Facilier?"  
>"Ah, Narissa, might I say you look great in this light?"<br>Narissa chuckled.  
>"And, who is this delicate, little flower?" Narissa asked as she looked over the young girl accompanying the good doctor.<br>"Ah, this is Anastasia...her dear mother got kidnapped in the war, so, I've been watching her for the time being...say hello to Queen Narissa, Anastasia."  
>Anastasia moved around a little in her seat, until she squeaked out a very meek,<br>"H-...hello."  
>"Aw, poor dear..." Narissa sighed as she sipped her wine.<br>"Now, for the reason I wanted to converse with you..." Facilier looked around and leaned in closer to Narissa.  
>"Another tournament is starting up."<br>Narissa looked intrigued.  
>"Really...?"<br>Narissa picked up her wine glass and dipped in her finger, she twirled the red drink until her magic enabled the liquid to display the last few moments of Shan-Yu's fight with King One Eye.  
>"Well, how about that? The others left me kind of wore out, I just didn't feel like being the last one."<br>"You gonna sit out of this one too?"  
>"We'll see..." Narissa said.<br>"You know, I here Pete is having a massive party down in Wonder-" Facilier was cut off by a large ruckus caused by a man at a table right next to them frantically jumping from his seat and running away. Facilier simply shrugged as Narissa and Anastasia watched him leave.  
>Outside, the man grabbed his cell phone. He hit a number on his speed dial.<br>"Doctor Stockman..."  
>"Sir! It's starting again."<p> 


	2. Ex Calibur

The intro to this chapter is brought to you by the YouTube user Sonihadow21. The battle and ending bit were written by me. The title of this chapter was proposed by YouTube user JaceyDemy. I hope you enjoy!

"My enemies are many. My equals are none." - Napoleon Bonaparte.

No one could ever predict the outcome of the war.  
>Of course there were many who took their own sides in the long conflict that changed the world forever.<br>Some decided to side with the glory and privilege in the arms of the powerful Judge Claude Frollo, while others took a more radical approach to the matter, choosing to side with the rebellious, power-hungry man known as Sir Ruber.  
>In the end, the dog that had bitten the hand which fed him came out on top, his sword raised above the dark clouds that stained the night sky. Seeing his broken rival plummet to his defeat marked a new step in the life of Ruber.<br>A new chapter in History.  
>The Ruberian Age. Year one.<p>

FRANCE - RUBER'S PALACE - 6:37 PM  
>Sixth months had passed since the rise of Ruber´s regime. Even Frollo´s former allies had bowed before his authority, acknowledging him as their righteous ruler.<br>Of course he could feel the spark of rebellion softly ignited in many of them, and all pointed for the rise of an eventual attempt against his kingdom, but Ruber knew better. He would not let his opponents run loosely like Frollo had before him. Keeping them tightly trapped in his iron fist reign would assure this.  
>There was one thing that kept bothering Ruber though. All of Frollo´s faction members had fallen and some of them even bowed to his power…all but one. Ever since the war had ceased, he never heard from the Mistress of all Evil ever again. She was an obvious force to be reckoned with, having taken out one of his top wizards, Rothbart.<br>Sooner than he could ever expect, however, everything would change.  
>Standing in his throne, once occupied by Frollo, the dictator stared into the void, a distinctive insane grin in his face as he felt the presence around him change drastically. The air turning colder, the wind rushing through the room, slapping his face made it clear who would rise before him.<br>Like a shadow crawling out in the sunset, Maleficent materialized in front of Ruber, as fierce as she had always looked. Ruber did not feel any sort of intimidation by the sorceress, since; after all, he was responsible for the fall of her rule.  
>"Well, what have we here? I was hoping you´d dignify yourself to step forth." Ruber smirked with his feral eyes sparking in amusement.<br>The dark witch slowly bowed her head, a strange expression of delight in her lips as she started talking.  
>"Times have changed. From the time where the respective forces of you and the Judge clashed, I now see that the fist of a man could make those armies shatter."<br>Speaking calmly she caressed her scepter with an almost disturbing aura of smoothness which in turn was making Ruber feel some kind of loathe for this female. How could someone utterly crushed by him show such confidence?  
>"However…you still fail to possess the most important weapon of all."<br>As soon as her voice cut the air, Ruber´s smile turned into a frown, his sword twirling under the table, ready to strike like a viper.  
>"I already possess the great Excalibur." he spat with some arrogance, raising the sword implanted onto his arm. "The sword of kings, the unbeatable weapon! What makes you think there is some blade that can make it crumble?"<br>"Allow me…Sire." Maleficent replied with a glee still in her face as she hovered her hand over the orb of her scepter, projecting a vision of a dark and swampy land. "Behold the swamps of Morva, a place forgotten by almost every man. Inside this land lies a sword so powerful it could make any warrior tremble. Excalibur can break any blade…but this sword can destroy any sort of magic. I´d suggest you searched for it…after all, you don´t seriously believe your generals will remain loyal, now do you?"  
>Erupting in a demonic laughter she vanished as quickly as she had come, leaving a skeptic Ruber behind.<br>"Sword that can break through magic, eh?" Ruber passed his hand in his chin, his grin returning. Finally something worthy of his attention. Turning his head towards two of his personal bodyguards he pointed at them.  
>"You and you…follow me."<p>

ENGLAND - THE MARSHES OF MORVA - 9:12 PM

Ruber ran as fast as he could, a weapon raised to the air, hollering as loud as he could.  
>"This way, men! The sword is in this very swamp!"<br>Two of Ruber's metal soldiers dashed through the wet, grimy mud of the Marshes of Morva. The revolting, wet slop sank their feet with every step, special effort was required to pull out. Suddenly, a loud crunch was heard followed by mischievous chuckles. The soldiers stopped dead in their tracks. The noise had frightened them bit.  
>"Your majesty...you hear that?" one of them asked.<br>Ruber stopped and turned around, irritated.  
>"A noise? Are we honestly stopping because my iron men, with hands if steel, are afraid of the noise?" Ruber scolded.<br>"Well, your majesty, I've heard that witches live around these parts..."  
>"Ooh! Witches!" Ruber exclaimed, mocking his men.<br>"Are we afraid of the witches? I don't fear anyone, especially not measly-"  
>"Witches!" a green skinned face appeared and shouted in Ruber's face.<br>Ruber sneered.  
>"One witch, eh? I was hoping that if I was to fight anyone it would be a challenge...oh well..." Ruber raised his arm, Excalibur attached.<br>"You want a challenge do you?" the Witch asked. "Orwen! Orgoch!"  
>Upon the deafening call, two more witches teleported before Ruber.<br>"We're here, Orddu!" the pair exclaimed in unison. Orwen and Orgoch turned to their adversaries.  
>Ruber growled.<br>"Men! Show no mercy!" the duo of Metal Men roared and dashed at the Witches.  
>Orgoch moved her arms in a fast fury as they shined a bright blue.<br>"Let's try this on for size...I'm making dinner tonight!" the blue blazes made contact with the two warriors, suddenly, they were gone. Ruber looked around, confused. Then, he looked down.  
>"Well...at least you didn't croak..." both of the Metal Men were reduced to metal frogs.<br>"This ought to be good!" Orgoch picked up one and bit down on it; the metal body was hard and caused a few Orgoch's teeth to fall out.  
>"Yowch!" Orgoch squealed as she the frog, who, with his companion, made a grunting ribbit and jumped into the nearby river.<br>"That does it!" Ruber shouted as he raised Excalibur to the air.  
>"One witch Shish kabob...coming up!"<br>Orwen scowled shot a brilliantly bright blast of lightning, piercing Ruber in the chest, which causing excruciating pain, as well as sent Ruber a few feet away.  
>"End it! End it!" Orwen and Orgoch chanted in unison as Orddu charged up, and fired, one last blast of magical energy. Ruber thought fast. He raised his Excalibur in front of himself, which absorbed the blast.<br>"Sly dog, are you?" Orrdu grunted as she fired one more bolt of lightning. Then, the magic caused a massive, blinding flash of light. All that could be heard was Ruber's yelling.  
>"You insolent morons! What have you done!"<br>When the light cleared, the Witches took delight in what they saw. Ruber was on the ground, bruised, beaten, and Excalibur was no more. Ruber turned around, humiliated, he ran.  
>"Oh, no you don't!" Orwen exclaimed, as she and the other two witches took a smoke like form and pursued him.<br>Ruber, breathing heavily, grabbed a tree with his bare hands and knocked it over in front of him. Orddu and Orgoch's pointed noses broke through the bark as they collided with the tree, while Orwen's pudgy face simply smacked into it.  
>"Oh no, Maleficent won't be happy about this!" Orwen exclaimed as her fellow witches grunted as they struggled to get out of the tree.<br>Ruber was already exhausted from the fight, and knocking over the tree took even more out of him. He trembled, and then fell to the ground, his entire body aching. His hand shook as he lifted his hand to his mouth and whistled. The Griffin drifted down, as the tired Ruber grabbed his body and lusted himself onto his back. In between labored breathes he commanded,  
>"Take me to Egypt...it's time...for Plan B."<p>

ENGLAND - THE FORBIDDEN MOUNTAINS - 11:33 PM

The doors to Maleficent's castle opened wide as Shan-Yu entered.  
>"Ah, Shan-Yu...to what do I owe this pleasure?"<br>"I just had a battle with King One Eye..." Shan-Yu began, as Hayabusa squeaked and landed on Shan-Yu's shoulder.  
>"...I'm growing suspicious that..."<br>"Wait..." Maleficent interrupted. "If you don't terribly mind...could your bird please leave? I don't mind him..." Maleficent stood up and slowly walked to her balcony.  
>"But...he simply reminds me too much of my dear Diablo." Diablo's petrified body was still attached to the edge of the balcony, as Maleficent dragged her finger down his back as she used too.<br>"Understandable..." Shan-Yu commented as Hayabusa shook his wings and exited the castle.  
>"Now...I feel compelled to warn you that a new war is coming..." Shan-Yu said.<br>"Of course I would know this..." Maleficent said. "I watched your very battle with One Eye in my scepter...in fact; I have just sent Ruber to his doom, now."  
>"Ruber? You're sure he is dead?"<br>"Of course, I haven't a doubt in my mind that the Witches of Morva won."  
>The door opened again.<br>"There they are...I'm sure they're here to tell me of their success.


	3. Royal Flush

WONDERLAND - THE WIZARD OF WONDERLND'S LAIR - 4:07 PM

"Curses! Curses! Curses!"  
>The self proclaimed Wizard of Wonderland folded up his telescope and lifted it high above his head.<br>"And to think, I had a perfect plot to trounce that little brat, Darla Dimple! Now this fat tub of lard, King Pete has defenses up ten fold!"  
>The Wizard stomped over to a table stacked with blue prints.<br>"Not a single one can work!"  
>The Wizard slammed his fist on the table, knocking it over. Suddenly, a voice echoed behind him.<br>"Perhaps, I can be of service."  
>The Wizard turned sound to find, none other, than Lord Maliss.<br>"Lord Maliss?" The Wizard nervously asked, shaking in fear.  
>"T-this is impossible! You're dead! Merlock killed you!"<br>Lord Maliss smiled as he stepped closer to the Wizard. He smirked, and cocked one eyebrow, as he looked down at the Wizard, who was significantly shorter then he was. As he stepped into the light, his eyes shined a brilliant yellow.  
>"Merlock did not kill me...I was merely dormant. He put me in stone as a prison. But, when Merlock was defeated by Nekron, Merlock's spell was broken."<br>The Wizard was baffled, his stomach was feeling heavy.  
>"So...like a gargoyle?"<br>"In a way, yes."  
>"Fair enough, but, why would you wish to help me? I'm not interested in sharing the power!" The Wizard still did not trust Maliss.<br>"Nor am I interested in the power itself." Maliss insisted in a 'matter of fact' tone, his hand on his hip.  
>"I'm hoping to reestablish myself as a force to be reckoned with. At this very moment, I'm known as the one who lost to Merlock. After this, I hope to be known as the one who helped topple the Wonderland guard."<br>"Alright, then, it's a deal, Maliss!"  
>The two sorcerers shook on it.<br>"Now then, Wizard, all I need you to do, is learn one little trick for me..."

WONDERLAND - PETE'S CASTLE - 6:32 PM

Pete had called another one of his town meetings, where he would list off all of the new rules and regulations. These occurred rather often, as Pete was fickle and moody, and often changed the law.  
>"All rise for King Pete!" A fanfare sounded their trumpets as Pete stood up and put on his crown. A wicked smile crept across Pete's face, as he watched his card soldiers march around him. He cleared his throat, and took a seat in his throne.<br>"Now then...wait!"  
>Pete pulled a lever on his chair, allowing the bottom half to pull out as a nice leisure chair. He then lifted a cigar from his pocket lit it, and put it in his mouth.<br>"There we go! Now then..."  
>Pete began his speech, while the Wizard and Maliss hid behind the bushes.<br>"Three...two...now!" Maliss yelled as The Wizard hopped out from behind the bush and dashed out to the center of the crowd, hollering a ridiculous war cry.  
>"Pete! Your reign over Wonderland is over!"<br>Pete jumped down from his throne and landed where the Wizard was standing. The impact made the entire palace shake. Pete looked down at the Wizard, his eyes filled with fiery rage. His cigar's powerful smoke made the Wizard's eyes water.  
>"Says who?" Pete challenged.<br>"Erm, uh, oh...gotta go!"  
>The Wizard turned around and began to run. Maliss stood up straight from behind the bush and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the Wizard's collar, stopping him in his tracks.<br>"You needn't worry...just standby until I need you to perform your new skill..."  
>Pete pointed in Maliss and the Wizard's direction.<br>"Weasels! Attack!"  
>As if out of nowhere, numerous weasels dressed in armor appeared from behind several columns and walls. Maliss stood still.<br>"Um...Maliss? Now would be a good time to attack!"  
>"Just wait..."<br>The Weasels charged, hollering and wielding large weapons that were nearly double their own size. they were getting eerily closer.  
>"Maliss! Just, fry them!" the Wizard insisted.<br>The Weasels continued to charge, and Maliss stood his ground.  
>"They're right there! Blast them, just do it!"<br>Maliss ignored his ally, the Weasels drew in even closer.  
>Maliss looked up.<br>"Gorgeous chandelier, Pete..."  
>Maliss' eyes glowed blood red, as a laser fired out of them. The beam cut the chain, as the chandelier came falling down on the weasels. Entangled in the chandelier, the weasels yelled as it rolled down the hall way.<br>"Wizard! Now!" Maliss shouted. On command, the Wizard grabbed some smoke bombs from his robes. He threw them down, clouding the room in smoke. When it cleared, The Wizard was gone.  
>"Huh?" Pete was caught by surprise. "Show yourself, scaredy cat!"<br>The seemingly invisible Wizard's voice echoed.  
>"Look who's calling who 'Scaredy Cat'..."<br>The Wizard reappeared, only far different. His eyes were rolled behind his head, his teeth were sharp, his mouth was massive. Everything about him was absolutely terrifying. Pete was frightened. Pete yelled in fear, as he turned around and ran, into the same path that the Weasels were.  
>"Wait! Weasels! Stop!" Soon, Pete was tangled up in the chandelier himself.<br>Maliss cracked his knuckles as he watched with glee.  
>"Perfect...well done, Wizard."<br>The Wizard, who had suddenly restored to his original form, smiled and nodded.  
>"T'was my pleasure..."<br>The duo watched as Pete and the guard rolled out a nearby window. They fell with a mighty crash, as Maliss and the Wizard looked on, interested, as if it was their personal cartoon. Suddenly, the crown that once sat upon Pete's head rolled over towards the duo's feet. It elevated over shards of broken glass, and fell onto it's base. Maliss reached for it.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen..." Maliss exclaimed.<br>"Your new king!" he placed the crown over the Wizard's hat.  
>The audience cheered as the Wizard grew excited.<br>"Yes! Yes! I'm the king, now! I must repay you, Mali-"  
>The Wizard turned around. Maliss was gone.<br>"Oh well, more celebration for me!"  
>Maliss was already outside of the palace. With this success, Maliss sought new employ.<p>

NEW YORK - BROOKLYN PENITENTIARY - 1:37 PM

Xanatos sat in his cell, simply twiddling his thumbs, when a bailiff appeared with a set of keys.  
>"Well, David, your bail has been paid...somehow..."<br>Xanatos smirked as the keys unlocked the cell. He stepped out.  
>"Thanks, sir. I'm off!"<br>Xanatos smiled as he strolled outside. Fox, holding Alexander in her arms, and Owen were waiting for him.  
>"Thanks, dear." Xanatos said as he planted a kiss on Fox's face.<br>"Eleventh century coin...works every time."  
>"Owen! Good to be back!" Xanatos patted Owen on his shoulder.<br>"Good to have you back, Mr. Xanatos."  
>Fox smiled and handed Alexander to David.<br>"Now then, what are your plans with this big tournament starting up?"  
>Xanatos looked down at Alexander.<br>"Can you say 'domination', Alexander?"  
>Alexander babbled as he tugged on his father's finger.<br>"I thought so."


	4. Water Works

ATLANTICA - URSULA'S HOME - 2:30 PM  
>"Marina!"<br>Ursula's raspy voice echoed through her home, as Marina Del Ray quickly swam in, gripping a clipboard, and faking enthusiasm.  
>"Yes, ma'am?"<br>"Im thinking of maybe ordering the lemon cake instead of the chocolate..."  
>Ursula thought for a second.<br>"Ah, what the heck? Buy 'em all!" Ursula insisted. "It's big, big party after all!"  
>Ursula and Marina were planning a large gala in the honor of a new castle that would act as her new home.<br>"Can do, your majesty..." Marina let out her cheesiest fake smile as she left.  
>"Ugh, planning parties can be stressful, I need to go for a stroll..."<br>The very second Ursula left through the doorway, Ursula noticed a human shape in the distance, holding what she assumed to be a harpoon.  
>"Ugh, whalers...can't have that, now, can we?"<br>Ursula summoned a small, white, glowing orb in her palm, stretched her arm back, and through it. It barley missed the figure.  
>"That oughta keep 'em away..."<br>Ursula was wrong, in fact, the figure swam closer in her direction. When he came into view, he landed on top of the roof or Ursula's house. It wasn't a human. It was an odd, fish-man hybrid. And that wasn't a harpoon, but his own trident. The stranger spoke in a gurgling voice.  
>"Ursula! I hereby challenge you to a dual!"<br>Ursula swam up to the stranger's level, and stood up on the tips of her tentacles to emphasize her size, as she looked down on the challenger.  
>"And, just who are you, pipsqueak?"<br>The stranger snarled at Ursula, causing a small cloud of foam to float up past his fast.  
>"I am Merman! The Ocean Warlord!"<br>"'Ocean Warlord'? Ha! you won't last a second fighting me!"  
>Merman snarled again, as he lifted up his trident and fired a blast of heated energy from it, directly into Ursula's face. Ursula shook off the blast. Her hair was now messy, and her face was coated in ash.<br>"I have half a mind to waste you, anchovy!" Ursula grew aggressive, as she fixed her hair, and another small, white ball was conjured in between her fingers, and threw it at Merman, sending him into Ursula's home. He slammed into a wall, where the jagged rock it was made of pierced his back.  
>"I think I'll have to cut this one short..."<br>Ursula drifted up higher in the air as the water began to swirl, and brilliant light blinded Merman, who raised his arms in terror.  
>"What are doing?"<br>Ursula this time conjured a white orb, similar to the first two, only now about the size of a basket ball, rather than the golf ball sized orbs thrown prior.  
>"No! Don't do it!" Merman begged, much to Ursula's apathy, who threw the orb.<br>The orb made contact with Merman, as the entire cave came crumbling down.  
>Ursula quickly dashed outside. She looked at the remains of her home.<br>"Marina!"  
>Marina emerged from the rubble that used to be Ursula's house.<br>"Yes ma'am..."  
>The duo left, as, soon enough, Clawful and Evil Lyn (who was inside an air bubble) came by.<br>"This is where I saw the fighting..." Clawful stated.  
>Merman, still alive under the rubble, heard them and tried to yell.<br>"Guys! I'm down here!"  
>Evil Lyn looked around.<br>"Im assuming Merman was less than successful."  
>"Hey! Hey!"<br>Neither one could hear Merman's muffled yells.  
>"Oh well, apparently he didn't survive. Let's go report back."<br>"Wait! Wait!"  
>The duo made for the shore, as Merman finally freed himself, only to find they were gone.<br>"They ditched me! I don't believe this!"  
>Merman found a strange looking bottle on the ground that he picked up.<br>"Why am I even working with those guys!"  
>Merman, enraged, took his anger out on the bottle by throwing it on the ground, shattering it, as the liquid inside leaked out, he swam away.<br>"Guys! Guys! Wait up!"  
>After leaving, a black and white striped fish swam into the liquid that Merman released. Suddenly, his face rearranged. Then, he began to speak.<br>"My, my, that's fantastic...wait...I can talk?"  
>This fish found an empty bottle on the sea floor and captured the rest of the floating liquid.<br>"I can...take advantage of this..."

ENGLAND - PRISON - 4:21 PM

Waltham gripped small bowl filled with grey glop and strolled down the dirty dungeon. She carried a club in her other hand and stopped at a particular cell.  
>"Hey! Soup's on!"<br>No answer.  
>"Hey!"<br>Waltham impatiently slammed the club against the cell's bars. A loud slam echoed, as a very thin, scantily clad man appeared, breathing heavily.  
>"...What?"<br>"Here you go, Kan."  
>Waltham opened a slot in the cell and 'accidentally' dumped the gruel on the floor before Tzekel-Kan.<br>"Oops!"  
>Waltham looked down at Kan, who sneered back at her.<br>"One of these days, you..."  
>Suddenly, heavy footsteps filled the room, another voice cut the air.<br>"Good evening, Lady Waltham."  
>"Good evening indeed, Lieutenant Colonel Staquit."<br>Staquit reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain of keys. He slowly reached for the keyhole that locked up Tzekel-Kan.  
>"What are you doing with those?" Waltham quickly interjected, with a slight touch of concern in her voice.<br>"Oh, yes, Kan here is free to go."  
>Tzekel-Kan smiled viciously as he took rejoice in Waltham's displeasure.<br>"What!" Waltham protested. "But...how?"  
>"There was a really big legal case after Frollo died and Ratcliffe took over. One thing lead to another, Kan is free on a technicality."<br>Staquit reached for the keyhole again, only for Waltham for grab his wrist and stop him.  
>"Are you sure nothing can keep him in? Can we look through the transcripts?" Waltham's voice intensified as she scowled at Staquit. Staquit rolled his eyes, irritated.<br>"Fine, I suppose we can have a look through...I did find it odd that such a psycho could hope to be released..."  
>Tzekel-Kan clenched his teeth. Suddenly, his hand glowed an eerie blue as a blue snake slithered between two of the bars and gripped the keys from Staquit's hand, and unlocked the door.<br>"I never thought the ability to conjure small animals would be useful...I'm afraid a technicality is a technicality..."  
>Kan stepped out and flashed a frightening smile at the duo, before he simply left.<br>Waltham clenched her teeth with rage. She would make sure that a big bounty would go on his head should he break the law again.


	5. Hunter's Moon

SPACE - THE SKELETON KING' SHIP - 1:22 PM

The Skeleton King looked down at the cauldron in anticipation, as the thick, grey putty bubbled and flexed before him.  
>"This has better work..."<br>The cauldron suddenly stopped bubbling, as the grey, clay-like substance stopped moving.  
>"What?"<br>Abruptly, the ooze began to move again, as it took the form of four people, only about five feet tall.  
>"Yes!" the Skeleton King laughed.<br>"Now, my Formless Minions, take to earth and bring back any information you can find!"  
>The Formless Minions stepped out of the cauldron and marched into individual escape pods.<p>

BROOKLYN - LOCAL GROCERY STORE - 1:59 PM

"Keep an eye out for Gargoyles, Huntsgirl, Jon Canmore is paying us a pretty penny to bring a few over..."  
>"Of course, Huntsmaster."<br>The Huntsman and his young apprentice, the Huntsgirl, stood atop the roof of the grocery store as they passed the telescope back and forth periodically.  
>The Huntsgirl looked to the right, as, she suddenly noticed the quartet of grey, boneless creatures limping down the street. Their king's voice echoed through their heads.<br>"Find me anything you can about earth! Find any information you can!"  
>The Huntsgirl never saw anything like them.<br>"Huntsmaster! I see something..."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Its...a group of..."  
>The Huntsgirl stammered for a moment, unsure as what to name what she saw. Irritated, the Huntsman grabbed the telescope from his apprentice's hands.<br>"Slacking off of your studies, aren't you?"  
>The Huntsman looked through the telescope himself, but was astonished to find he didn't recognize them either.<br>"What are these things!"  
>The Huntsman closely inspected the odd monsters.<br>"No matter! The hide of a new species of a magical creature ought to be worth a fortune at the Magical Black Market..."  
>The Creatures noticed the duo and mindlessly began to climb up the building.<br>"Here they come!" the Huntsgirl commented as one of the monsters stepped on a discarded soda pop can, crushing it, while the rest pulled themselves up. The inhuman figures eerily dragged themselves forward with no emotion in their faces.  
>"Allow me, Huntsmaster!" The Huntsgirl insisted as she reached for her master's staff.<br>"Very well..." the Huntsman gave the young girl his staff, as the Huntsgirl stepped toward one of the minions.  
>"Stay back! I'm not afraid to use this!" the Zhuntsgirl warned, spinning the staff. The Minion didn't respond, as it simply advanced. The Huntsgirl scowled and swung the sharp end of the staff, slicing off the Minion's arm. The Minion didn't respond. It was as if it couldn't feel pain. The Huntsgirl stood her ground and watched the minion carefully. Suddenly, the stub where the minions arm used to began to bubble and flex. The Huntsman watched in a confusion and slight fear.<br>"What the devil?"  
>Soon, the Minion's arm had reformed.<br>"Oh, my word..." said an astonished Huntsgirl, while a blue ball of energy formed in the Minion's palm.  
>"Remember your training, dodge!" the Huntsman called as the Minion pulled back it's arm, and released the orb. The energy shot at the Huntsgirl, who dashed to the left, avoiding harm.<br>The Huntsgirl landed on her feet, but realized her hands were empty, and that some of her glove was burnt off. She looked up to see her master's staff flying in midair.  
>The Huntsman stepped forward calmly and caught it himself.<br>"It's time to exterminate these eye sores..."  
>The Huntsgirl looked down at her slightly burnt hand and realized had she been even an instant slower on her reaction to the energy blast, it would have hit her, and her life may have ended.<br>The Huntsman held his staff at an arched position as the tip of it ejected two large blades.  
>"Say goodbye!"<br>The Huntsman pressed a button on the staff that fired a massive blast from the end of the staff. Before her very eyes, the Huntsgirl watched the sinister Minions simply fade away in the light of the blast.  
>When the light cleared, neither the Huntsman nor the Huntgirl saw any remnants if their adversaries. They didn't notice, however, one minuscule piece of the Formless Ooze that squirmed away from the scene.<br>"I have a feeling that yet another tournament is beginning, Huntsgirl...do you know what this means?"  
>"More magical creatures to challenge?"<br>The duo shared a celebratory laugh, day dreaming of the money they would make.

MANHATTAN - MACBETH'S HOME - 1:38 AM

MacBeth sat alone in his home glaring at the dull glow of the TV set.  
>"Sources say that the members of the crime syndicate, 'The Pack', has been broken out of jail yet again..."<br>Suddenly, a loud crash, followed by thundering footsteps echoed. MacBeth groaned.  
>"If it's not one thing it's another..."<br>Several goons and thugs in clown costumes barreled into the household armed with rifles. The Joker lead the troop, accompanied by Harley Quinn.  
>"Yup...this is the place boys..."<br>"And he's loaded, Mistah Jay! Can we take some loot before we waste him? Pretty, pretty, please?"  
>"Alright, fine. Pack up whatever you can."<br>The thugs chuckled in agreement as they reached for MacBeth's numerous, expensive belongings.  
>"I believe you're taking some things that belong to me..." A gruff, Scottish accent echoed from a few feet away.<br>"Oh, it's the target."  
>The Joker rolled his eyes.<br>"Gun him down, boys, I'll take the rest."  
>The Joker slipped upstairs as Harley, leading the rest of the thugs, cocked their guns.<br>"Smile and say cheese!"  
>They released fire, in a blinding storm of bullets. They stopped, as the last bullet made a tiny noise as it hit the floor. MacBeth was gone.<br>"Wha-? Where'd he..." Baffled, Harley looked around. Suddenly, MacBeth was directly behind her.  
>"That all you got?"<br>Harley snarled.  
>"Get him!" the group pulled their triggers again, nothing but a clicking noise.<br>"...Oh, oops..."  
>Harley sheepishly chuckled as MacBeth cracked his knuckles.<br>"Y-You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"  
>MacBeth pulled back his fist, and with one quick motion,<br>Lights out.  
>MacBeth made his way up the stairs. He had scared the rest of the thugs out of there. He saw the Joker, filling a burlap sack with all sorts of goodies.<br>"So, you're called the Joker? Always hated clowns..."  
>The Joker turned around and smiled.<br>"Ooh, MacBeth, I'd love to stay and chat but, it's time for me to make my cut!"  
>The Joker loosened his sleeve as a playing card rolled down his wrist and he threw it at MacBeth. The sharp edged card made a thin, albeit painful cut on MacBeth's cheek. He cringed, then scowled.<br>"Nice cards...but I never liked Poker, I'm much a much bigger chess player..."  
>MacBeth reached for a chair.<br>"King me!" MacBeth rushed at the Joker, the chair's legs outward, knocking himself and the Joker out a window, down a two story fall. They both landed heavily, and got up, breathing heavily. The Joker acted quick and got a pistol from his jacket, and pointed it at MacBeth.  
>"Don't move!"<br>Harley regained consciousness and stepped outside, an enormous bruise on her left eye.  
>"Jay Jay! He hit me in the face!"<br>The Joker looked at Harley, then back at MacBeth.  
>"Who punches a girl in the face?"<br>"I was reluctant at first, but, I just pictured Demona and swung."  
>"What? Demona? Who? Never mind!"<br>The Joker raised his gun.  
>"Any last words?"<br>"You may want to think twice...you pull the trigger, he pulls the trigger."  
>"Who?"<br>Harley was shivering.  
>"Mistah Jay...your forehead..."<br>The Joker them realized, there was a small red dot shaking on his forehead.  
>"Oh...dear...okay...fine...so..."<br>The Joker dropped his gun, and, with Harley limping to keep up, ran to his car.  
>"Hurry up! Hurry up!"<br>They both got in their car.  
>A voice from above was heard.<br>"You're just letting them leave?" John Silver emerged from the shadow, a sniper rifle mounted to his mechanical arm.  
>"Not quite..." MacBeth smiled.<br>The Joker revved his engine as his car backed out...directly into another car...a police car. The Joker and Harley both jumped a bit as they looked out their window. Soon, a broad man with a very pale face stepped into view. The Joker swallowed.  
>"Who-who are you?" the Joker shivered out.<br>"The name's Walker, and I believe you're in violation of many, many, rules..."  
>The Joker felt a chill down his spine, as the cold, metal hand cuffs clenched his wrists.<br>John Silver laughed.  
>"We make a good team, Mac!"<br>"Indeed...thank you for your services, Long John, but, I just need to take one more thing."  
>MacBeth stepped over to Walker's police car, were Harley and the Joker were crammed tightly inside.<br>"Hold up a sec, Walker..."  
>Walker nodded, as MacBeth kneeled down to speak to the Joker.<br>"Who sent you here?"  
>The Joker rolled his eyes.<br>"It was some brunette chick with glasses..."  
>"...The Nostalgia Chick...?" Harley interjected.<br>"No! She just called herself...the Baroness..."  
>MacBeth nodded.<br>"That's all I needed to know."  
>MacBeth shut the door on the pouting Joker and confused Harley.<br>"Take 'em away, Walker." Walker tipped his hat and drove away.  
>"What do we do now?" Silver asked.<br>"I think I have a pretty good idea..."


	6. Monkey Business

NEW YORK CITY - XANSTOS ENTERPRISES - 1:42 PM

"I'm sorry, Mr. Valmont, but you simply aren't what I'm looking for..." Xanatos shook his head as he put down Valmont's file. Valmont simply scowled and left. Xanatos shrugged. He picked up another file.  
>"So, I suppose that just leaves you, Mr. Jojo. Congrats, the job is all yours."<br>Mojo Jojo was an odd figure. He wasn't even human, but an ape. He sat with an incredibly proud facial expression.  
>"Thank you, Mr. Xanatos! You have made the right choice! You're choice was correct! You have made a decision of most intelligence!"<br>"Yes, yes, of course." Xanatos nodded. Suddenly, Owen entered the room.  
>"Sir, might I suggest you reconsider?"<br>Xanatos and Mojo turned around to see Owen standing with another man. This stranger's skin had a blue tone, and a lab coat on that was another shade of blue. He also had a scar over his face with stitches on it.  
>"Who is it, Owen?" Xanatos sighed, somewhat impatient.<br>"This is Doctor Drakken. The scientist that was recommended to us on the golf trip last week."  
>"Of course, now I remember. That...Duff Killigan fellow certainly put in a good word." Xanatos smiled.<br>Drakken grinned with excitement to work with Xanatos' equipment as he handed his hopeful employer his file.  
>"Well, I suppose I no longer need an introduction. Here you go!"<br>Xanatos looked over the resume.  
>"A majority of failures...but, the technology itself has potential." Xanatos commented.<br>Mojo scowled.  
>"Very well...Mr. Jojo, Doctor Drakken, I'll allow you both to work together. You start-"<br>"No!" Mojo interrupted.  
>"Is there a problem, Mr. Jojo?"<br>"I do not work with partners! I work alone! I invent in solitary! I refuse to share the spotlight with a big, blue loser!" Mojo shook his fist as he ranted, much to the discomfort of the other three men in the room.  
>"Oh, did I mention that I have a sidekick?" Drakken said, as he looked over at the doorway, where Shego entered.<br>"Shego! It took you long enough to park!"  
>"I'm not good a parallel, you try it!" Shego spat.<br>Owen removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, as he approached his boss. He was at a loss for words for a moment, as he looked over at their new guest yet again.  
>"Sir, I still feel as though Drakken is the better choice..."<br>Xanatos looked over at his assistant and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Well, why don't you two fight for it?"<br>The pair of scientists looked over at Xanatos.  
>"I'll hold a party tonight, and invite all of my closest friends. This will practically empty the city for both of you go all out. Mano y Mano."<br>Mojo Jojo smiled sinisterly.  
>"Yes! I accept this challenge! And, I will win! Victory will be mine! I will achieve the prize! I shall..."<br>As Mojo continued to yell, while Drakken rolled his eyes.  
>"Sounds like a plan, be prepared at midnight, Bobo!" Drakken exclaimed.<br>"That's Jojo!" Mojo shook his fist with rage as the group left the office.  
>Shego was last to leave as Owen approached her.<br>"And, of course, after the battle, you are more than welcome to attend that party as well..."  
>Shego smirked.<br>"Thanks for the offer, Jeeves."  
>Outside, a very bitter Valmont stomped around in a huff.<br>"Who does he think he is?" Valmont stepped on something. He looked down, and stopped. The Dragon Talisman.

NEW YORK CITY - CENTRAL PARK - 11:59 PM  
>"Shego...is it midnight yet?"<br>"No."  
>"...How about now?"<br>"No!"  
>"...Now?"<br>"I'll tell you when it's midnight!"  
>"Fine."<br>Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo overlooked central park with a smile.  
>"It's a good thing I managed to snag this!" Mojo lifted up the flask of Chemical X, and lifted it to his mouth, emptying the container.<br>"Now..."  
>Mojo began to grow, his clothes ripped, leaving him in his briefs.<br>"You shall all fear the wrath..."  
>Mojo grew bigger, his teeth growing large and sharp.<br>"Of the full power..."  
>Mojo broke through the ceiling.<br>"Of Mojo Jojo!"  
>Standing on his tower, Mojo laughed manically as he jumped down onto the ground, causing the land to shake.<br>Shego put down her binoculars.  
>"Hey, Drakken..."<br>"What?"  
>"...It's midnight."<br>Shego handed the binoculars to Drakken, whose jaw dropped.  
>"So...monkey likes living large? Shego! Activate the Diablo bot!"<br>Shego pulled a few switches, as, from under ground, a massive robot grew. It had an innocent smile, at first, until it began to transform, as it developed a scowl. Inside of the robot, several of Drakken's soldiers sat. Drakken and Shego stood up front.  
>"So, the scientist gave me a toy to break!" Mojo's voice was now far more monstrous and deep. He jumped at Drakken.<br>"Shego! Plasma blasts! Go!"  
>Shego entered a button combination as the robot's arms both developed barrels, and one fired a laser. The blast hit Mojo in his posterior.<br>"Yowch!" Mojo jumped in the air and howled with pain as he looked back at his adversary with his red, irritated eyes.  
>"Now! Buzz saws!" Drakken commanded.<br>The robot lifted up it's arm, as it turned into a large saw. It brought the spinning blade down onto Mojo's foot.  
>"Aaaaah!" Mojo cradled his foot, hopping around.<br>Mojo got back on two feet as he stretched his arms back, and clapped. His massive hands caused a huge whirlwind that knocked back Drakken's robot startling everyone inside, and knocking many of them off of their feet, including Drakken, who climbed back up. Dazed, he gripped a control.  
>"Alright, Shego! It's time for Mojo to go-go!"<br>"Take you a full eight seconds to come up with that one?" Shego retorted.  
>Drakken rolled his eyes and pushed a button on the control, firing dual lasers from the robot, one from each arm.<br>"Bullseye!"  
>The beams impacted with Mojo, who was sent flying into a building. Mojo rubbed the back of his head.<br>"Ouch...that was a close..."  
>Suddenly, half of the building fell in two pieces, one onto Mojo. Several police cars arrived on the scene. Thankfully, the building was abandoned.<br>"Yes! We win, Shego! Let's go celebrate!"  
>"At Xanatos' party?" Shego hopefully asked.<br>"No! It's Friday! That means down at the cafe it's..."  
>Shego groaned.<br>"...Karaoke night..."

SAN FRANSISCO - FINN, RATSO, AND CHOW's APARTMENT - 1:36 AM

After spending sone time in jail, Finn, Ratso, and Chow ended up having to be roommates with one another until they could afford a new place. And, they were having the times of their lives! No Valmont, no Shendu, no Daolon Wong, and no Drago. Just partying while picking up the occasional job. They had a sweet car, an old El Camino that Finn fixed up himself and adored. They sat in their apartment, watching WWE, when the doorbell rang.  
>"Woah! The pizza's here already!" Ratso excitedly declared, getting up and attending the door. He was greeted by a British accented delivery boy.<br>"Your pizza, sir..."  
>"Thanks!" Ratso signed the receipt.<br>"Just sign my name for me, Ratso?" Finn yelled from the other room.  
>"Yeah, me too?" Chow asked.<br>Ratso nodded and forged his friends' signatures, as he took the pizza.  
>"Alright! Hot and-" Ratso opened the box, as, he was startled to find, that, in the box's corner, a talisman with a red dragon lied.<br>"Uh...guys..." Finn and Chow ran over, and were shocked as well.  
>"No...no...not again." Finn scratched his head in distress. Suddenly, a voice came from the talisman.<br>"You fools!"  
>All three yelled in fear, and cried in unison.<br>"SHENDU!"  
>"Correct, you simpletons. Now, open the door."<br>Ratso nervously looked around and opened the door, to find the delivery boy still standing there. He walked in, and removed his hat and jacket. It was Valmont.  
>"Valmont!" Ratso yelled.<br>"That's right, gentlemen. The talismans are still around, and you will help me find them."  
>"Yeah?" Chow challenged. "And, what if we don't?"<br>Valmont smiled smugly as he picked up the receipt from inside the pizza box. He unfolded it and revealed it to be a Dark Hand contract, with Finn, Ratso, and Chow's signatures on it. The trio sighed in unison.  
>"Where's the first stop, Big V.?" Finn asked, bitterly saddened by this sudden development.<br>"Europe. A traveling circus master holds the Horse Talisman." instructed Valmont.  
>"Here we go again..." Ratso groaned. <p>


	7. Pirates and Penance

Today's chapter features a guest author; the Xanatos/Cobra Commander bit was written by Manwhoooo!

-  
>OUTER SPACE - LONG JOHN SILVER'S SHIP - 4:56 PM<p>

"Pull it in, boys!" The pirates heaved and pulled, as they lifted up a massive treasure chest.  
>"Here we go!" Silver grinned and looked over the massive chest. He took it down to the basement quarters to count it up, much to the rest of the crew's suspicion, but, suddenly, he heard something.<br>"Sinbad?" Silver's old rival, Sinbad, was standing behind him, except, something was different about him.  
>"Well, what business have ya here?" Silver asked, looking over Sinbad, who simply smiled and pulled out a knife, shaking it, challenging Silver.<br>"Ah, so it's a knife fight you want?"  
>Without a word, Sinbad smiled and stabbed the knife into the air pump in Silver's leg.<br>"Grrah!"  
>Sinbad pulled it out, as the hole sent John flying around the room, his large body knocking over everything he bumped into.<br>"That was a cheap shot!"  
>Suddenly, while stepping out of the basement, Sinbad's body began to turn into a different shape. Eris' shape.<br>"Oops, clumsy me..." Eris chuckled as she tauntingly dropped the knife, and turned invisible.  
>"Where'd she go?" Silver pulled himself up and activated the radar in his eye. He had only hears stories about Eris.<br>"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Silver noticed a black streak looming through the boat.  
>"There you are!"<br>Silver stood up, put his hands to his mouth, and whistled, a deafening screech. The pirates turned around.  
>"Men! Go after that ghost!"<br>The pirates cheered over the fact that they finally got a chance to use their rifles. One hulking member of the crew punched through the closet containing the guns, handing them to the pirates. Armed and ready, the pirates let out battle yells as the chased Eris.  
>Silver kicked down the door.<br>"There she is! Fire at will!" Silver shouted as Eris revealed herself.  
>"Oh, you found me..."<br>The pirates shouted curses and insults as they fired off their guns, however, they had no effect on the goddess.  
>"Nice try...better luck next time..."<br>Eris stretched out her arms, as they expanded into claws, and cut a wire holding a light on the ceiling. The light fell, and broke the floor, causing the pirates to fall down to the next floor...and they broke through the one after that...and the one after that. Silver stepped back startled, as Eris grabbed an armful of treasure.  
>"There ought to be some magic in here I can use..."<br>"No! Get back here! That's mine!"  
>Silver jumped over the hole left by the pirates and chased after Eris, who drifted away into the air. Suddenly, a small, black piece of treasure came loose from Eris' arm, as it fell, which went unnoticed by Eris.<br>"What's this?"  
>Silver picked it up. The lamp.<br>"Black...not too shabby looking...someone ought to pay something for it..."

ENGLAND - THE FORBIDDEN MOUNTAINS - 6:33 PM

"You foolish imbeciles!" Maleficent shouted as she raised her staff to the air.  
>"We're sorry, Maleficent..." Orddu explained...<br>"I bet now he knows better than to bother you, now!" Orwen insisted.  
>"I can't believe you have shown so much ineptitude! I just may destroy you all!" Maleficent scolded with rage.<br>"But...but we were so close!" Orddu cried.  
>"Too bad, we ain't playin' horse shoes..." a gruff voice said from behind. Maleficent turned around.<br>"Who is that?"  
>The group turned around, as a figure revealed himself from the shadow. Pete.<br>"Pete. The de-throned king of Wonderland..." Maleficent analyzed.  
>"Sure, I might be that, but, I bet I can make a good addition to this here group you got going!"<br>Maleficent rubbed her chin. If he could usurp the throne of Wonderland, he could be useful.  
>"Very well...welcome, Pete."<p>

THE FIRE NATION - OZAI'S TEMPLE - 7:41 PM

Azula entered the room. It was steaming hot, she could barley breath. Despite this, she advanced further, and got on one knee.  
>"I have a special mission for you..."<br>Azula smiled.  
>"Of course...father."<p>

NEW YORK CITY - XANATOS INDUSTRIES - 8:21 PM

David Xanatos stood in his office, atop the highest floor of the Eyrie Building. Outside, rain poured down against his office window, which took in the view of Manhattan. Xanatos Enterprises had stayed out of the recent war, along with many other corporations and businesses who wished only to profit from the conflict around them. With the world now in a more stable state, under the not-so-stable rule of King Ruber - Xanatos was ready to make his move.

Unfortunately, this was not something he could do alone. While Xanatos Enterprises was a vast, powerful organisation, it would need allies in the days to come. At the moment, Xanatos waited on a very important guest - the man known only as Cobra Commander.

A buzz came from the intercom of his desk. Xanatos depressed a button and Owen's voice came over the speaker, "Sir...he's here."

"I didn't even hear his chopper arrive...just like a snake."

-

The dimly lit corridors of the Eyrie Building cast an imposing shadow over the masked figure of the man known only as Cobra Commander. Pale, bald headed and carrying a cane in the shape of a snake, the Commander strode down the hallway surrounded by a contingent of his elite troopers, the Crimson Guard. At his side was a beautiful, bespectacled woman known as The Baroness. She was the only female in the group, and the only one not wearing some form of mask.

"It's been a long time since I was last here," the Baroness said. "It does have its own unique charm, wouldn't you agree Commander?"

Cobra Commander turned to look at his lieutenant. "Dot not get sentimental, Anastasia."

The Commander's mouth was not visible beneath the metal mask which shielded one half of his ghostly white face, so the Baroness could only guess what expression he was wearing. She had never seen him without his mask, and she knew of nobody who had. The Commander's identity scarcely seemed to matter anymore.

"I only meant..."

"You would do well to keep your eyes on Xanatos and his henchmen, rather than his architecture. He is not to be trusted."

"I am aware of that Commander," the Baroness replied. "Perhaps we should have invited Destro on this trip; he has had many dealings with Xanatos in the past."

Cobra Commander's red eye narrowed. "Unnecessary," he hissed.

They turned a corner and came face to face with a group of security guards. The Crimson Guardsmen immediately raised their weapons, and Xanatos's forces did the same.

Before anyone could react, Owen Burnett parted the crowds. "Gentlemen, Baroness, I will have to ask you to leave your weapons at the door."

"Of course," Cobra Commander replied, signalling to his men to lower their weapons. "You'll have to forgive the Crimson Guard, they place my wellbeing above all else."

"Such loyalty is to be admired, Commander. Please, come this way, Mr. Xanatos is waiting," Owen gestured to a large door directly opposite. The Commander stepped forward, but when the Baroness attempted to follow him, Owen blocked her path. "Mr. Xanatos has requested that this remain a private meeting."

The Baroness frowned back at the blonde haired man. "Commander?"

"We shall respect our host's wishes, Baroness," the Commander said, motioning for his lieutenant to stay put before entering Xanatos's office.

"Commander!" Xanatos greeted immediately, smiling pleasantly as he rose from his chair. "So good to meet you at last."

Cobra Commander extended no courtesy in response; he simply took a seat in a high backed chair directly opposite his host. His silver face plate glinted in the light. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Xanatos settled into his chair. "This won't take long, I'm asking for your help."

Cobra Commander's face betrayed nothing, but he was surprised by the suggestion. "Oh? For what purpose?"

"Both you and I stayed out of the last war, profiting from the chaos while our empires remained neutral," Xanatos went on. "A wise move on both our parts, I believe."

Cobra Commander nodded. "I had little desire to lend my support to barbarians and sorcerers."

"Great minds think alike, Commander," Xanatos smiled. "Though the world seems to have stabilised for the moments, there are rumours of another brewing conflict. Uprisings against King Ruber are beginning around the world."

"I am aware of this."

"I propose a partnership, between Cobra and Xanatos Industries," Xanatos said. "Such an arrangement would be mutually beneficial."

For a moment, the Commander was perfectly silent. He studied Xanatos for a few seconds, and then rose from his chair, his snake shaped cane clinking against the hard stone floor. "There will be no alliance. Cobra has no need of allies, particularly ones who consort with the illuminati."

Xanatos's face showed the briefest flicker of surprise at the Commander's words. "It would be wise to reconsider."

The Commander turned his back and headed for the door. "Good day, Mr. Xanatos."

As the door closed, a concealed hatch slid open behind the desk. A winged figure, hidden in shadow, spoke from the darkness. "That didn't go very well."

Xanatos smirked. "I suspected it wouldn't," he said. "He doesn't need us, but I would have preferred to have him as an ally than enemy."

"I could kill him before he left the building."

Xanatos chuckled. "I don't doubt it. But that would be needlessly bloody. We will deal with Cobra when, and if, the time comes."

"You had better be right."

"Don't worry, everything's going according to plan."

SWITZERLAND - CASTLE GRIMHILDE - 9:00 PM

Maliss had no reason to stay in Wonderland. He redeemed himself, that's all that mattered. He arrived in the castle where his sister had once resided, Queen Grimhilde. He opened the door, which widened with an eerie creaking noise. He took a brief look around.  
>"Where is that little trinket of hers..."<br>Maliss stepped inside and looked around. His attention was then caught by a green glow in the corner. He slowly approached it.  
>"There you are...what was that spell?" Maliss stroked his chin.<br>"Ah, yes..." Maliss cleared his throat. "Slave in the magic mirror..."  
>Suddenly, the green, ghostly face made itself appear.<br>"What is your demand?"  
>"Where is my sister?"<br>The Mirror was somewhat surprised, Maliss didn't speak in verse at all. It was somewhat disappointing.  
>"Your sister fell a great distance during a battle with a sorcerer about a year ago..."<br>Rasputin's battle with Grimhilde was shown in the mirror image.  
>"My sister is dead..." Maliss put his hands together and laughed.<br>"She is finally out of the way..." Maliss turned around and left. However, he didn't let the Mirror finish speaking. She fell a great distance, but she didn't necessarily die...

CHINA - SHAN-YU'S TEMPLE - 1:47 AM

Shan-Yu smiled as the iron clad soldiers that once worked for King One Eye marched in his name. Suddenly, two of the tiles on the roof on which Shan-Yu stood opened up, as a small roller coaster popped up inside of it. Sitting in two of the seats were a duo Shan-Yu recognized. A very thin female that sat cynically in the coaster and a hulking man, who giddily laughed, his arms in the air. Yzma and Kronk.  
>"Ride's over?" Kronk asked somewhat disappointedly.<br>Yzma rolled her eyes as she stretched out of the coaster. Shan-Yu looked at the compartment that was in his roof that not even he knew of.  
>"Yzma...it's no surprise to me that an inventor such as yourself managed this sort of technical feat..."<br>"Thank you, Shan-Yu, of course, I came here to discuss a different matter." Yzma smiled.  
>"A desperate cry for help, I take it?" Shan-Yu smirked snidely. Yzma groaned.<br>"Mozenrath, Mim, and Aghoul all bailed on me..."  
>Shan-Yu smiled, his mood unshaken.<br>"I see..."  
>"But...imagine! Our combined armies! My science and you weaponry! You see? It's perfect!"<br>Shan-Yu scratched his beard.  
>"Very well, welcome!"<br>Kronk cheered.  
>"Yay! I'll unpack!"<br>"Guest rooms are down stairs." Shan-Yu told his two new allies.  
>Kronk grabbed several bags and suitcases and made for the guest rooms, Yzma following. With them gone, Shan-Yu wrote something on a piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it to Hayabusa.<br>"Send this to that Mozenrath boy...perhaps we can convince him."  
>Hayabusa cackled as he grabbed the paper in his talons and flew away.<p>

ATLANTICA - CASTLE URSULA II - 7:42 AM  
>"Well, the scuffle with that Merman set things back a tad..." Marina read off.<br>"But, the new palace is done!"  
>Ursula grinned at the new, massive palace.<br>"It's perfect!"  
>"And, the new bodyguard you hired!" Marina introduced, as two glowing yellow eyes emerged from the shadow.<br>"Evil Manta, at your service, your highness..."  
>"Good...good." Ursula rubbed her tentacles around as she plotted.<p>

CAMELOT - CASTLE RUBER - 10:46 AM  
>Kent Mansley and Ramses sat in rather cozy seats. Mansley drank tea from a cup, slurping it obnoxiously until it was empty. He then tapped a spoon against it.<br>"Tremaine, top me off, please."  
>Nearby, Lady Tremaine stood in her maid uniform as she groaned and poured the hot tea into the cup for her master. Soon, Ruber entered.<br>"Men! We're in for a new challenge..."  
>Ramses looked around.<br>"Indeed...that wand I confiscated off the battlefield some time ago is now missing...this can only mean trouble..." he commented. Tremaine raised an eyebrow.  
>"I'll supply the fire power!" Mansley exclaimed.<br>"Yes, yes...but that alone can't slaughter Maleficent and her witches...I need a sorcerer..." Ruber ranted, pacing back and forth.  
>"That's where I come in..." A voice from behind Ruber said. He turned around to witness Lord Maliss in his castle's doorway.<br>"Excellent..."

USA - COBRA INDUSTRIES - 1:00 PM  
>"Here are your targets...the elimination is sure to prove to Xanatos that we are not to be taken lightly..." Cobra Commander droned.<br>Cruella and Medusa's images shined on screen. The Baroness looked at them.  
>"I shall begin research on their whereabouts immediately..."<br>"I expect your usual accuracy...no...I command it...my...Baroness!"

USA - NUKE YORK - 10:53 PM

After spending six moths desperately crawling out of that ditch...it felt oh so comfortable to take a seat in his old car. He put his hands on the wheel.  
>"Old habits!" Mok drove puff in the night, ready to put his next plan in action.<p>

SNAKE MOUNTAIN - THE PEAKS - 11:00 PM

The hooded figure stood atop the peaks, simply staring, waiting. Soon, a large, furry man approached him.  
>"Sir...Merman was unsuccessful in taking Atlantica..."<br>The figure slammed the base of his staff on the ground.  
>"Curses! Remind me to punish him later, Beast Man."<br>Beast Man nodded and left, as the mysterious figure simply stared at the ocean he so desperately wanted for himself. He stared ahead, Agrabah could also be seen. He desired them both. He decided not to waste anymore time. He raised his staff, as it glowed bright red...


	8. Crocodile Tears

LOUISIANA - DEVIL'S BAYOU - 3:52 PM

"This looks like the place..."  
>Major Bludd put away his binoculars and sat for a moment in his boat. It shook and rocked in the waves. It was pretty relaxing. But, this was no time to relax. He pulled out a communicator.<p>

USA - COBRA INDUSTRIES - 3:52 PM

Destro, Doctor Mindbender, and the Baroness sat in the office, doing extensive research on where to find Medusa and Cruella. Mindbender sipped cola from a straw, tapping on the chair, while Destro nervously paced back and forth. The Baroness typed their names in several search engines, but no results.  
>"They could be anywhere!" Mindbender whined. "Why even bother spending so much time on them! Let's just bomb that Xanatos guy and call it a day!" Destro turned to the young professor.<br>"Any threat is still a threat. If we bomb Xanatos now we'd draw far to much attention. Just be patient."  
>The Baroness paid no attention to the duo, she searched for hours on end until Cobra Commander's face flashed on screen.<br>"Baroness. I trust the whereabouts of Cruella and Medusa have been found?"  
>"I'm afraid not, Commander...they are highly elusive..." The Commander scowled.<br>"My patience is thinning! Find them, and fast, before it is gone!"  
>The video of Cobra Commander closed out. Destro and Mindbender looked over at each other.<br>"So...uh...is it too late to switch sides? Maybe join up with Xanatos? Who doesn't want to be on the same side as Hyena? Growl!" Mindbender implored. Destro rolled his eyes. Soon, another call presented itself on the Baroness' laptop. This time, it was Major Bludd.  
>"Make this quick, Bludd." The Baroness sternly told him.<br>"Baroness, I think these coordinates may behoove you..."  
>A small map was displayed in the corner of the screen.<br>"Devil's Bayou?"  
>"Yes, the hideout of Madame Medusa."<br>"Well done, Bludd..."

LOUISIANA - DEVIL'S BAYOU - 4:27 PM  
>Medusa was taking a brief midday nap, but she was woken up by a deafening buzz. She stomped outside.<br>"Snoops! Snoops! What on earth is that!"  
>"How am I supposed to know?"<br>The Baroness zoomed in on a massive speed boat, with twin turrets firing massive bullets.  
>"Nowhere to hide, Medusa..."<br>Medusa's ranting was interrupted by the flying bullets.  
>"What is all of this!" Medusa was knocked on her back, as Snoops ducked, some of his hair taken off by the blasts.<br>Bludd, who had climbed up a tree prior to Baroness' arrival to remain hidden, watched the boat house go into blazes. He pumped his fist.  
>"Woo! Lemme get in on this!"<br>The Baroness pulled a lever that made her boat eject a smaller one that Bludd jumped down into, and began to fire with.  
>At this point, Medusa was swimming, Snoops standing on a large chunk of wood and paddling to safety with another.<br>"Brutus! Nero!"  
>Her pets swam up, as she stood high, each foot on one of their heads, much to their irritation. Bludd was trekking fast behind them, firing off his machine guns mounted to his boat.<br>The Baroness pushed one more button as a massive missile emerged from her boat.  
>"No!" Medusa shrieked as the Baroness fired the missile, splitting one of the towers in the swamp in two. Dollar bills flew everywhere and drifted into the water.<br>"Not the money!" Medusa came close to weeping. Brutus and Nero, shaken by the explosion, slid up on to a ramp, sending Medusa flying and forcing her to cling to a remaining piece of scrap that stood tall. Bludd stepped out of his boat into the shallow water, holding on to a rifle. He pointed it at Medusa.  
>"Alright, red, where's your partner!"<br>"Don't shoot!" Medusa begged. "Cruella had business in New York! I'm betting you can find her there!"  
>"Very good...but..." Bludd cocked his gun. "...I still think I want to take a head..."<br>Medusa shrieked in fear. However, just before he could pull the trigger, Nero lunged up from under water. The Baroness was startled. The action was so quick she could barley catch it. Snoops laughed at the sight.  
>"Aha! Atta boy, Nero!"<br>A cloud of blood rose to the water, as Bludd emerged to the shore, cradling his shoulder, where his arm _would_ be.  
>"Our work here...is done..." Out of breath, Bludd limped out of the shore, as the Baroness gasped and grimaced at Bludd's missing arm. <p>

MANHATTEN – DRAKKEN'S LAIR – 5:55 PM

The auditorium in the lair was empty besides two rows filled up in the front. Monkey Fist opened the door and strolled in. He took a seat next to Duff Killigan.  
>"What do you think he wants us for now?" Monkey Fist questioned.<br>"You're as clueless as I am, I just hope it's not another chase for a time travel stone..." Duff replied in his heavy accent.  
>"Monty?" A voice from the back row called. "Monty? Is that you?"<br>Monkey Fist used his flexible limbs to bed over from sight.  
>"Ah, she has to be here..." Monkey Fist cringed at the fact that DNAmy was but a few rows behind him. Drakken soon casually strolled on stage.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen!...and Gill..."  
>Gill crossed his arms and scowled.<br>"I, Doctor Drakken, proudly present..." Drakken pointed to Shego, who pulled a rope, as a large banner fell down with confetti, it read;  
>"NA NA NA NA BOO BOO! STICK YOUR HEAD IN DOO DOO!"<br>All of the villains in the audience sat, confused. Soon, Dementor stood up.  
>"Let me guess...you have a new master plan that is bound to fail? I bet it's a giant flower laser!" Dementor laughed in his heavy accent.<br>"No!" Drakken obnoxiously argued.  
>"I have a new boss!"<br>"Is it those random space fleas?" Camille asked.  
>"No! I get to work for..." Drakken paused for a moment for effect. Nobody was effected.<br>"...David Xanatos!"  
>The audience gasped collectively.<br>Monkey Fist stood up.  
>"The David Xanatos that created the Steel Clan?"<br>Dementor stood up.  
>"The David Xanatos that brought gargoyles to the twenty first century!"<br>Senior Senior Junior stood up.  
>"The David Xanatos that is sexier than I am?"<br>"Yes, yes, and..." Shego interrupted.  
>"A definite to that last one."<br>Duff Killigan stood up.  
>"I only recommended you so I could watch ya get rejected!"<br>Next to stand was Senor Senior, the only one in the room smiling.  
>"Congratulations, Mr. Drakken, let's give him a hand!" Everyone simply stared angrily at Senior, until a chopper was heard outside.<br>"There's my ride! Later, losers!" A rope ladder dangled down into the auditorium, as Drakken clutched it, Shego following, lifting them away.  
>The rest of the villains stormed out, except for Senior, who was happy for Drakken.<br>"I'll show him! I'll take this war by storm!" Duff announced to an irritated Monkey Fist.  
>"Indeed...to the victor, shall go the spoils..." <p>


	9. Cold Front

CHINA - 2:21 PM - SHAN-YU'S PALACE

The doors to the temple swung wide open.  
>"Fifty bucks! Fifty bucks! I'm willing to go higher!" Mozenrath abruptly began shouting. He looked around to see Yzma and Shan-Yu alone in the room.<br>"Is...is this the right address?" he asked.  
>"Yes, it is, Mozenrath. Welcome."<br>"Where's Demona? Shouldn't she be here? I got this letter from her saying she was selling the Grimorum Arconorum..."  
>Shan-Yu smiled.<br>"You're despicable." Mozenrath stated rather plainly.  
>"I simply needed your services, Yzma will give you your mission."<br>Yzma smiled cheesily at Mozenrath.  
>"Why are you wasting my time now? What about Mim or Aghoul?"<br>"We need to bide our time, Mozenrath. If numerous sorcerers flock to my temple at once, people will grow suspicious. I'll leave you two to discuss the mission."  
>Shan-Yu left Yzma and Mozenrath alone. Yzma turned to Mozenrath.<br>"Now then, on to the terms..." Yzma pulled a potion from her pocket, but kept it hidden behind her back.  
>"You know, Yzma, I was rather busy during that recent war. I just might be willing to perform this mission without bribery."<br>"Good!" Yzma put a potion back in her pocket from behind her back. Xerxes chuckled. Mozenrath specifically told him to keep his mouth shut during this meeting.  
>"So, here's the deal..."<p>

RUSSIA - THE SNOW QUEEN'S PALACE - 2:53 PM

The Snow Queen smiled as Stormella entered through the doorway. She figured magic would be a much better force against Shan-Yu than brute strength and weaponry.  
>"Stormella...I want you to invade Shan-Yu's abode and destroy it...and take him with it."<br>"Ooh! Sounds like a plan! Shall I freeze it in a block of ice? Or have the sharpest of icicles gouge him?"  
>"Do whatever you like...just keep in mind...he seems to be immune to the cold. I buried him in one of my most powerful avalanches, and he lived."<br>"In that case, I reckon I can make his temple go down around him..." Stormella laughed as she left for her mission.

CHINA - SHAN-YU'S TEMPLE - 3:00 PM  
>Mozenrath stood up front of the temple. Yzma had done some spying, and knew the Snow Queen had brought in a new recruit.<br>"Is she here yet?"  
>"No, Xerxes."<br>"I wanna see some action!"  
>"And I want infinite magic at my finger tips. Life is so unfair."<br>Soon, Stormella appeared, swinging her wand wildly, preparing to tear down the temple.  
>"Well, that won't do..." Mozenrath commented as he clapped his hand, and numerous Mamlocks ran out from behind the hills, gripping swords.<br>"Oh, so you intend to defend the temple? Let's try this on for size!"  
>Stormella stopped swinging the wand, releasing a massive, cold whirlwind the swept up the Mamlocks and slammed them against the ground. Mozenrath gasped.<br>"She took out the Mamlocks...not bad..."  
>Stormella blew the smoke emitting from her wand like a gun, tauntingly.<br>"Now, if you excuse me..." Stormella used her magic to teleport on top of the temple, as she prepared a second whirlwind.  
>"So, you want to play on the high dive?" Mozenrath muttered as he teleported stop the temple with her.<br>"You wanna go, half pint?" Stormella threatened. Mozenrath just smirked as she rubbed his hands together and fired a bright, purple blast of magic energy. The light was positively blinding.  
>"My eyes! My eyes!"<br>Stormella staggered to the edge of the temple rooftop. Xerxes grinned.  
>"Finish her!" he chuckled. "I've always wanted to say that!"<br>Mozenrath cracked his knuckles and fired one more blast, which made contact with Stormella, mocking her over the edge.  
>"No!" Stormella fell, much to Mozenrath's delight. However, something about the battle was unsatisfying. A bit too easy.<br>"Hmph. A shame, Xerxes, I was hoping we could at least salvage some useful magic supplies..."

USA - TOWNSVILLE - 5:37 PM

A space ship docked as a hulking alien ran outside, a blaster in his grasp. The earth shook with his every step, as he approached the city.  
>"Emperor Zurg, this is Captain Gantu. I've arrived on earth." he spoke into a communicator.<br>"Good. Now, I've heard that traces of this Decepticon fellows are still around. Find what you can."  
>"Can do."<br>Gantu began to look around, until he saw someone. He ran over to the stranger.  
>"Hey, you!"<br>The stranger turned around.  
>"What?"<br>Gantu stumbled. His voice was...identical to his.  
>"Umm...who are you?"<br>"My name is Skulker, I'm a bounty hunter, what do you want?"  
>"I, uh, I'm looking for any info I can on a faction called the Decepticons..."<br>"Can't tell you a thing." Skulker shrugged, apathetically.  
>Suddenly, a nearby manhole shook and opened up. A purple creature emerged.<br>"Hey! I can tell where to find one!"  
>Gantu was startled again. His voice was also the same as his.<br>"Ummm...really?" Gantu asked, uncomfortable with how surreal tis situation was.  
>"Yeah, there's some based in Jersey!"<br>"Jersey, right. Thank you, Mister..."  
>"Boogey Man!"<br>"Yes, thanks..."  
>Gantu returned to his ship. That was one of the weirdest things he had seen on his travels to earth.<p>

JAMAICA - PORT ROYAL. - 6:15 PM

Hook stared out at the shores as the wind made shining waves. He had been living in this strange land for six months now. He was rather enjoying it, and intended to stay there. However, before long, he was approached by two men. One was tall with green skin. Tentacles covered his face, as they flickered and twitched. The second man was large and eloquently dressed. He wore a fedora and a scarf.  
>"Davy Jones...Maxim Horvath...to what do I owe the displeasure?"<br>Jones grunted slightly.  
>"We're here to deliver a message." Jones' voice gargled, it sounded as if he had struggled to get those words out. Hook turned to the duo, interested.<br>"If I were you, Hook, I'd leave this place. Lord Cutler Beckett wants you dead, and has placed a massive bounty on your head." Horvath explained, practically spitting the words.  
>"What? Why?" Hook barked.<br>"You see...your ravings of sorceresses and demons has not sit well with Beckett..." Horvath explained. Wherever Hook was, the first war didn't touch it. Over the six months, he told tales of the battles in the war. Hector Barbossa and Kal were usually especially interested in his tales. However, there were always ones that doubted him. People such as Commander Sark and Ramsley spread rumors of his sanity dwindling.  
>"I suggest you find a way out of here." Jones gargled again. "And you're quite lucky that neither of us want that bounty."<br>Jones and Horvath turned to leave. Hook rubbed his chin with his hook. How could be get back home? Meanwhile, after they were a good distance away, Horvath turned to his cohort.  
>"Why did she want us to send that message anyway?" Horvath asked impatiently.<br>"Because. If that Hook fellow gets involved, it'd be a bug in her plot."  
>"Why shouldn't we just kill him there?"<br>"Killing Hook would be quite alarming to the general public. Surely, Judge Doom would have our heads." Jones growled to himself. She had best keep her end of the bargain. 


End file.
